


Замок для Сиэля

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: — Знаете, демоны никогда не заключают контракты дольше, чем на десятилетие. Это — тот максимум, который способно выдержать человеческое тело, прежде чем отторгнуть печать и погибнуть. Чаще всего, конечно, люди и месяца не протягивают: в конце концов, контракты не для того придуманы.





	Замок для Сиэля

**Author's Note:**

> бета - Lolth

— …Мальчик и Дракон отыскали волшебный Замок: он оказался не очень большим — вот как наше поместье — и на первый взгляд совершенно обыкновенным. Но когда пришло время расстаться, ни один из них не захотел терять другого, и они остались жить в Замке. Дракон с тех пор частенько дремал на крыше после сытного обеда, а Мальчик читал в тени его крыльев, и уже никогда они не чувствовали себя одинокими… Вот и все, Джейми.

Золотистая макушка, до этого момента спокойно лежащая на подушке, встрепенулась, и из складок одеяла показались широко распахнутые синие глаза.

— Как так? А как же сокровища, деда? Внутри Замка были сокровища?

Исчерченная морщинами рука погладила Джейми по волосам и поправила одеяло, а ее хозяин тепло улыбнулся:

— Там было кое-что получше сокровищ: они нашли свой дом.

Увидев обиженно-непонимающее выражение на лице внука, он негромко рассмеялся и тяжело поднялся с постели.

— Ты поймешь позже, Джеймс. А теперь спи, а то мама будет волноваться.

Прикрыв дверь детской, старик вернулся в свой кабинет и устроился в кресле перед камином: тепло открытого огня неплохо согревало ноющие кости, а порция виски — горло.

Часы показывали четверть двенадцатого, когда он перевел взгляд в темный угол комнаты, вздохнул и равнодушно протянул:

— Долго ты еще прятаться собираешься, Сатклифф?

Из тени неуловимо для человеческих глаз полыхнуло росчерком алого, и мужской голос неожиданно серьезно произнес:

— Давно не виделись, Сиэльчик.

 

***

Удивительно видеть Сатклиффа спустя столько времени. Невольно начинаю подсчитывать, и оказывается, что с _тогда_ минуло порядка четырех десятков лет.

Грелль не постарел ни на день, чего нельзя сказать обо мне.

Знаком показываю ему садиться, и он, поправив очки, безо всяких комментариев опускается в кресло напротив. Что-то в нем все же изменилось.

— Не стану оскорблять себя предположением, будто ты внезапно решил зайти в гости, — заявляю уверенно.

Хотя единственно важный — и по-настоящему волнующий меня — вопрос звучит совсем иначе.

«Что с ним? Где он? Вы виделись? Он _точно_ в порядке? Он случайно не сказал, почему бросил меня? Ненавидит? Разочарован?»

Возможно, это список вопросов.

— В каком-то смысле так и есть, — он передергивает плечами, неловко отводит глаза, а после вдруг спрашивает: — Почему драконы?

— Потому что маленькие мальчики ничего не должны знать о демонах.

Даже если демоны — лучшее, что случалось с некоторыми из них.

Грелль открывает рот, и, прежде чем он успевает ляпнуть что-то лишнее, я спокойно интересуюсь:

— Как это произойдет?

Он резко захлопывает рот, акульи зубы звонко клацают.

— Ты по-прежнему слишком проницательный, Сиэльчик.

— Я стар, но умом крепок, спасибо большое, — закатываю глаза и делаю очередной глоток. Кажется, со мной пришли попрощаться. Это даже… трогательно.

— Вы умрете во сне, граф. Тихо и безболезненно, по старой дружбе. Но я решил зайти пораньше, чтобы немного поболтать.

— Весьма любезно с вашей стороны, мистер Сатклифф. В память о былых временах?

— Не совсем, — он мотает головой и, нетерпеливо откинув за спину выбившиеся красные пряди, вновь становится пугающе серьезным: — У меня есть к тебе предложение, Сиэль.

Приподнимаю брови в вежливом удивлении. Единственное предложение, которое мне хотелось бы получить, так и не поступило. А теперь уже поздно.

— Ты — последний в моем списке. _Совсем последний_ , — он особо выделяет эту фразу, видимо, чтобы я точно проникся важностью момента.

Послушно проникаюсь.

— И что это значит?

— То, что после тебя я стану свободным. Отставка, искупление, перерождение — называй как хочешь.

О. Значит, все те несказанные намеки оказались правдой? Жнецы действительно искупают какие-то прижизненные грехи?

— Очевидно, мне стоит тебя поздравить?

Надеюсь, он не планирует передать мне свою должность? Я не готов ненавидеть демона… демонов просто потому, что это прописано в должностных инструкциях.

— На самом деле, я бы не отказался, — впервые слышу подобный тон у Сатклиффа, и это подкупает выдохнуть вполне искреннее:

— Тогда прими мои поздравления, Грелль.

На его лице мелькает легкая, еле заметная улыбка.

Вот оно что. Он _повзрослел_. Ну надо же.

— Прежде чем я расскажу о своем предложении, сначала позвольте задать вопрос: помните, граф, что в последний год вашего контракта с Себастьяном вы серьезно заболели?

Знакомое — и, черт возьми, запретное — имя неприятно режет слух.

Небрежно отмахиваюсь:

— Просто рецидив пневмонии, ничего особенного. Три года назад я на месяц слег — вот уж когда думал, кого-то из вашей братии увижу. Хуже было только лет двадцать назад, но и тогда никого из вас так и не дождался.

— Разумеется, — он кивает и смотрит до отвращения понимающе. — Знаете, демоны никогда не заключают контракты дольше, чем на десятилетие. Это — тот максимум, который способно выдержать человеческое тело, прежде чем отторгнуть печать и погибнуть. Чаще всего, конечно, люди и месяца не протягивают: в конце концов, контракты не для того придуманы.

Мгновение мне чудится, что настал очередной приступ — не могу выдохнуть, рвано втягиваю воздух и судорожно подсчитываю.

Восемь. Нашему контракту было почти восемь.

Прямо как Джеймсу сейчас. Что за глупая ассоциация.

— Ты хочешь сказать?..

— За ним приглядывали, — признает Сатклифф и снова странно тушуется. — Не то чтобы это было обязательно, просто случай неординарный, да и я, вы знаете, был показательно заинтересован… В общем, мы наблюдали со стороны за ним, а он — за вами, граф.

На автомате залпом допиваю виски и захожусь сиплым кашлем — это здорово прочищает мозги и дает время хоть немного взять себя в руки.

Мне только что сказали, что мой демон не бросал меня.

Впервые за сорок лет чувствую, как слабеет в груди тугой саднящий узел.

— Как?..

— Издалека, — усмехается Грелль, очевидно вспомнив что-то забавное. — Помните церковь, в которой венчались?

— Она сгорела днем позже… только не говори, что!..

— Эту и еще две в соседнем графстве, — подтверждает он с такой гордой улыбкой, будто лично в поджогах участвовал.

Быть не может.

Признаюсь, тогда мне тоже показалось тревожным совпадение, и, оглядываясь назад, можно заметить, что некоторые аспекты моей жизни были… неправдоподобно легки.

Никаких «просьб» Королевы, за редким исключением в виде поздравительных открыток; на диво компетентные и честные деловые партнеры, ни одного покушения, похищения, ни единой угрозы. Совершенно безмятежная жизнь. Пусть и не очень счастливая.

А уж как я ходил в обнимку с удачей на фронте… Думал, все равно _ему_ принадлежу, и ни капли смерти не боялся. Думал, ничто, кроме него, убить не сумеет.

А, оказывается, он хранил?..

Вот только кончилось все. И тоже — в один миг, как отрезало.

Осознание опаляет внутренности глухой болью, и я шепчу:

— Где он сейчас?

Сатклифф опускает взгляд на свои ногти. Так, словно ему стыдно.

_Нет._

— Ад или Рай для демонов? Кто знает. Но на Рай, несмотря на последние годы его жизни, я бы не поставил.

Подаюсь вперед, не замечая впившихся в подлокотники, добела сведенных судорогой пальцев.

— Когда?

— Восемнадцатого августа тысяча девятьсот двадцать третьего.

Зажмуриваюсь с силой, до ярких пятен перед глазами.

 _Его нет._ Как же так? Он ведь… непобедимый совсем, как же он умудрился?

— Он полез в битву с каким-то демоном и не слишком стремился выжить. Мы не успели вмешаться. Я не успел, — с неприкрытой грустью оправдывается он.

Не сказать, что это помогает.

Внезапно вспоминаю кое о чем и нервно хмыкаю.

— В конце лета двадцать третьего я заболел. Врачи не могли поставить диагноз: списывали на запоздалые отголоски войны, на тревожное расстройство, советовали лечить нервы на водах… Я не мог спать от жутких мигреней, вплоть до болевых обмороков, а если и засыпал — мучили кошмары. Полгода был прикован к постели, откровенно думая, что сдохну, — говорю и горько добавляю: — Иногда даже мечтая об этом.

Сатклифф выслушивает молча — и снова это тошнотворное понимание в глазах.

Только жалости от Жнеца мне не хватало.

Я так и не успел попрощаться с моим демоном — вот что важно. И, кажется, уже не успею.

— У вас была ненормально сильная связь, граф. И это одна из тех причин, по которым я здесь.

Устало хмурю брови:

— Неужели устроишь нам свидание?

Ответная улыбка хитра до невозможности.

— А это уже будет зависеть от тебя, Сиэльчик. Видишь ли, последняя душа в списке прощенного Жнеца может выбрать себе посмертие. Правда, не знаю, как именно. Интересует?

Смотрю в раскосые ядовито-зеленые глаза, чувствую гулкие удары сердца и улыбаюсь во весь рот как дурак. Но — вдруг? — счастливый дурак?

— Что ж… как насчет того, чтобы не ждать, пока я засну?

Последнее, что вижу — широкую акулью улыбку. От прикосновения к руке холодных пальцев Жнеца реальность гаснет во тьме, как экран в кинотеатре — после финальных титров.

Мне совсем не больно, как и обещал Грелль. Что-что, а быстроту и легкость смерти нельзя не оценить — это действительно роскошный прощальный подарок.

Я вишу в непроницаемой темноте, не чувствуя ни тела, ни каких-либо колебаний воздуха вокруг. Едва ли воздух мне вообще полагается, но с ним все же привычнее.

Спустя некоторое (неисчислимое, впрочем) время там, где раньше было солнечное сплетение, расцветает странная тяга. Что-то необъятное, сияющее, чуждое этой темноте неуловимо, но упрямо зовет меня откликнуться и устремиться на зов. Оно обещает свет, радость и покой — поразительно непривычные для меня понятия, несмотря на годы относительно мирной жизни.

Это безумно подкупает. На краткий миг я почти ломаюсь: этот свет родом из детства, когда все было невинно, беззаботно и отчаянно монохромно. Родители — добро, соседская собака — зло, и ничего сложнее математических задачек.

Но будет ли в этом свете место для того, кто куда важнее утопического второго шанса?

Отказаться сложно, зов усиливается с каждой бесконечной секундой, и когда он становится нестерпимым, не выдерживаю и кричу.

Не знаю чем, но выходит весьма громко. Имя моего демона разносится по стылости мрака вокруг, прокатываясь по нему точно порыв ветра по водной глади, и издалека хрустальным недоверчивым звоном откликается эхо. Грудь — душу — опаляет радостным узнаванием.

Идти-лететь к нему сложнее, чем скользить к мерцающему в противоположной стороне свету, но куда желаннее, и темнота вокруг, почуяв твердость моего решения, смиряется.

В руки-крылья, невидимые и неосязаемые, бьет попутный ветер, подхватывая и унося все ближе к затихающему эху. После очередного рывка я будто выныриваю из воды: грудь тяжело вздымается, дыхания не хватает, а солнце неприятно слепит глаза.

Когда резь в глазах стихает, осматриваюсь.

Лабиринты из роз, безжалостно уничтоженные мною много лет назад, освежающе белеют в свете полуденного солнца — в реальности их давно заменила строгая размеренность можжевеловых кустарников и редких клумб с пионами. В конце кленовой аллеи цела и невредима деревянная, увитая плющом беседка, десяток лет как сожженная молнией. Фамильное поместье словно навечно застыло во временах моего отрочества.

Меня не покидает странное чувство, будто я только сейчас по-настоящему вернулся домой. Пришел наконец в свой потерянный Замок.

Это настолько захватывает меня в первые минуты, что не сразу замечаю поразительную легкость и безболезненность собственных движений. Пальцы, выглядывающие из широких манжет белоснежной длиннополой рубахи, гладкие и тонкие, а шаги порывисты и свободны — забытое ощущение здоровой юности.

Крыльцо, к моему удивлению, занесено густым слоем песка и пыли — босые ноги оставляют на нем четкие следы. Двери распахиваются беззвучно от слабого толчка пальцами.

В прихожей зале стыло и сумрачно — и эта картина медленного увядания совсем не вяжется с идеально ухоженными розами. Кажется, кое-кто в доме заботится только о том, что считает самым важным.

Размышления о том, куда направиться в первую очередь, застают меня на середине лестничного пролета. Кухня подошла бы, пожалуй. Я не слишком бы удивился, увидев Себастьяна у плиты. Впрочем, демон куда менее сентиментален, чем мальчик, которым я был когда-то.

Ноги, явно опередив выкладки разума, сами двигаются в сторону гостиной — именно той, которую я покинул не так давно. Она совсем небольшая по меркам поместья: несколько книжных шкафов, в которые постепенно переместились мои любимые книги, камин с парой уютных кресел и шахматы. Эта гостиная служила мне местом для уединения долгие годы и, пожалуй, осталась единственной комнатой, кроме моих личных покоев, куда не добрались жаждущие изменений руки Элизабет.

Если Себастьян присматривал за мной, то наверняка знает об этом.

Дверь в гостиную открыта, и на ворс ковра в коридоре падают отблески каминного пламени. Шторы, видимо, задернуты.

Я глубоко вдыхаю и выдыхаю несколько раз, прежде чем неловко скользнуть в комнату и тотчас прикипеть взглядом к темной фигуре, нависшей над шахматным столиком у окна.

Смотреть на Себастьяна больно настолько, что… Я побежал бы в его объятия тем, кем был рядом с ним — босоногим влюбленным мальчишкой — и просто затерялся бы в родных руках.

От этого порыва меня удерживает лишь одно: взгляд.

Демон замечает мое появление, поднимает глаза от доски и отрешенно качает головой:

— Вы сегодня опоздали, милорд: я почти доиграл партию.

Что?..

Стараясь ничем не выдать своего потрясения, подхожу ближе и занимаю место напротив, мельком взглянув на доску: здешний «я» проиграет через три, пять или девять ходов, но в целом, исход еще можно переломить.

— Ваш ход, господин.

Его голос будит во мне печальную нежность, и вместо того, чтобы переставлять никому не нужные фигуры, я разглядываю Себастьяна.

Вблизи вид демона вызывает беспокойное отчаяние: при жизни мне повезло никогда не увидеть такое его лицо. В тот далекий день на мосту, когда я собирался разжать пальцы, нечто похожее мелькало в его чертах. Необъяснимая тревожная теплота в глазах казалась обидной насмешкой и банальной измотанностью после сражения. Мне потребовалось немало лет, чтобы понять ее истинное значение. И еще больше — чтобы запретить себе понимать.

Сейчас все куда хуже: в его лице я, как ни стараюсь, не могу уловить даже отблеска надежды. Зато на нем легко читаются усталое безразличие, застарелая тоска и обреченность существа, знающего, что это конец, точка невозврата.

Если бы я не понимал его с ужасающей меня самого ясностью, то закидал бы поочередно всеми шахматными фигурками за такое безалаберное стремление опустить руки.

Только ведь он не опустил, а давным-давно разжал сам, добровольно.

Меня защищал, идиот мой родной.

Себастьян все-таки обращает внимание на мою заминку и, потерпев некоторое время излишний интерес к своей персоне, произносит:

— Вы впервые опоздали. Хотел бы я узнать причину.

Звучит это так, словно он убежден, что ему не ответят.

Я трясу головой, отгоняя грустные мысли, и светло улыбаюсь:

— Ты сделал все, чтобы я поверил, будто ты не захочешь меня ждать. В противном случае, я пришел бы раньше.

Он поднимает взгляд — и меня от макушки до пят прошибает. Такое беззащитное неверие и столь хрупкая невесомая надежда, что шутить про отсутствие в местном раю кошек уже не хочется. Просто не посмею.

Да и не Рай ведь это. Пока нет.

Себастьян молчит, и я улыбаюсь ярче: так, как умел лишь в детстве и как никогда не улыбался _ему_. Теперь-то понимаю, насколько глупо это было.

— Здравствуй, Себастьян, — с непередаваемым удовольствием произношу вслух его имя.

Шок в алых глазах постепенно вытесняется осознанием.

— Милорд? — у него голос дрожит, господи боже.

Как же сильно я скучал по нему. По нему любому.

Тянусь к нему, но дотронуться не успеваю — мгновение спустя шахматы вместе со столиком оказываются отброшены в сторону, а Себастьян стоит на коленях возле моего кресла, баюкая в обеих руках мою ладонь.

Озадаченно моргаю и, недолго думая, тоже соскальзываю на пол. Не все ж ему одному о пыльный ковер одежду пачкать.

— Вообще-то мне бы сделать тебе выговор, — добродушно начинаю я. Что-то подсказывает, что мое местное отражение было не слишком общительным. — Конец августа двадцать третьего, помнишь? Я давеча узнал, что кое-кому тогда жить надоело.

Взгляд Себастьяна теплеет с каждой секундой и омывает меня так мягко и нежно, что запал сам собой сходит на нет.

— Вижу, помнишь. Ладно, убедил, время обсудить у нас еще будет.

Странно, но после этой фразы его лицо темнеет, а глаза леденеют изнутри.

Он не хочет, чтобы я остался?

— Вы… — хрипло выдыхает он, — мне бесконечно жаль, что вы умерли, но то, что вы навестили меня — это… бесценно, поверьте. Как скоро вы уйдете дальше? Вы ведь… вы светлый до последней веснушки, мой лорд. Вас наверняка ждут родные.

Так вот оно что.

— Какое еще дальше? — получается ворчливо, но ничего не поделаешь: я едва не решил, что мое дальнейшее присутствие нежеланно. — У родителей, насколько успел понять, все хорошо. А я к тебе пришел, насовсем.

Глаза у него… накрываю его руки второй ладонью — выходит такое уютное переплетение пальцев — и тихо признаюсь:

— Меня свет звал. Рай, наверное, какой-нибудь. Разумеется, я отказался и отправился искать тебя. Я полвека тебя ждал и наконец дождался, так что черта с два теперь куда-то от тебя денусь. Нашел я свой рай, понятно?

Он смотрит на меня несколько секунд совершенно нечитаемо — у меня уши полыхают, ручаюсь, — а потом расцепляет наш клубок рук, прижимает мою ладонь к лицу, зарывается в нее носом и прикрывает глаза.

Улыбка у него самая счастливая.

Моя такая же.

23.10.2018 — 19.06.2019


End file.
